Phantoms to Fairies
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Juvia knows Gajeel better than he thinks. More than he'd like.


_Christine's note: I love the history between Juvia and Gajeel, so I had to write something for my brotp! Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama! Juvia has finished planning!"<p>

Gray turned from his table to see Juvia standing behind him.

"Finished planning what?"

Juvia clasped her hands together, her eyes gleaming. "Our wedding plans!"

"WHAT!?"

Juvia continued. "Juvia found the most beautiful church in town, a wonderful dress, a perfect suit for Gray-sama and an amazing honeymoon spot! Juvia has also-"

Gray shot out of his seat. "Wait! You can't just- you can't just go planning a wedding behind someone's back!"

"Oh, Juvia is sorry! Should Juvia have asked Gray-sama if he wanted to help Juvia with the wedding plans?"

"Yes- dammit, I mean _no_! You can't make wedding plans because _we're not getting married!_"

"Oh no!" Juvia wailed, eyes welling up. "Juvia and Gray-sama are getting a divorce!"

"You have to be married to get a divorce!"

"Then should Juvia go ahead with the wedding?"

"Aghh!" Gray yelled, throwing up his arms. "There's no use in arguing with you!"

With that, Gray stormed away towards the exit of the guild, leaving Juvia standing behind. Juvia watched the ice mage leave with gloomy eyes and drooped shoulders. Several guild members snickered at the familiar scene between the two. Juvia's crazy antics were a source of amusement for most of the guild. Others found it a bit exasperating.

"Why do ya do that shit?"

Juvia turned towards the voice to see Gajeel sitting alone at the bar, staring at her with a scowl. His exceed Lily was elsewhere in the guild, chatting with Happy and Carle.

"Do what, Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel motioned to her. "_That_. That whole thing. Why do ya throw yourself at the ice-bastard when he keeps rejecting you, flat on your ass? It's embarrassing."

Juvia's eyes immediately sparkled and her lips blossomed into a dazzling smile. She gave a dramatic look to the ceiling. "Because Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama was the one to clear Juvia's sky! He showed Juvia the sun and brought light back into Juvia's world! Juvia owes all of her heart to Gray-sama. It is Juvia's duty to pay back her debt in the form of love!"

Juvia beamed at Gajeel. "Maybe Gajeel-kun will understand when he finds his true love."

Gajeel scoffed and turned back around towards the bar.

"Tch. Seems like a waste of time to me."

Juvia, unbothered by his dismissal, slid into the seat next to Gajeel.

"Juvia doesn't think Gajeel-kun is far from understanding."

"I don't think I'll _ever _understand you, woman."

Juvia gave her long-time guild mate a knowing look. As far as anyone in the guild went, Juvia was the most familiar with Gajeel and his rather repellant personality. Juvia knew just how terrifying Gajeel appeared to the citizens of Magnolia; no doubt everyone believed that his scowl was tattooed on his face with how much he wore it. Juvia can't deny that she thought the same of Gajeel when she first met him, but years of working with him in Phantom Lord have taught Juvia a lot about her brooding friend. And Juvia knows a lot more than Gajeel thinks.

"Juvia thinks Levy-san will be a good match for Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel almost fell out of seat. "What the _hell_!?"

"Juvia can tell. Gajeel-kun cares a great deal for Levy-san."

"'Cause she's a freakin' teammate!"

"And Juvia thinks Levy-san cares a lot for Gajeel-kun as well." Juvia chirped, casting a glance towards the said blue haired mage who was reading a book a few tables down.

"Stop involving me in your dumbass fantasies!"

"Gajeel-kun." Juvia chided. "Don't lie to Juvia. Juvia knows Gajeel-kun better than that."

Gajeel was fuming. His brow was twitching, his mouth stretched into a growl, and his cheeks slightly red, but Juvia wasn't sure if that was from anger or embarrassment. Juvia braced herself for Gajeel's impending explosion. He could really send people flying with his booming voice. Instead, much to Juvia's surprise, Gajeel sighed, the anger melting off his face and turned his body away from her propping his chin on his hand.

"Whatever. It ain't gonna happen anyways."

Juvia tilted her head. She wasn't expecting _that_ reaction_._ "What does Gajeel-kun mean? Why not?"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Tell Juvia! Juvia can help."

Gajeel said nothing for a while.

"She's too good for me." He said in a low voice.

"Juvia does not understand."

Gajeel gestured with his other hand. "She's the good girl, the nice, smart one… I'm just the asshole who hurt her." He finished bitterly.

Juvia watched her teammate with furrowed brows. Gajeel whole disposition completely changed. His once ridged posture was now slumped over and the irritation was gone from his face. Or so she speculated, since Gajeel was still not facing her. But his voice is what struck Juvia the most. Juvia has never heard Gajeel sound so defeated before. It was almost as if someone just sucked up all his confidence. Was this really Gajeel-kun? Juvia scrambled for a way to cheer up her friend. Anything.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Juvia smiled inwardly before turning to face the bar and inspected her nails casually.

"Huh," Juvia commented disinterestedly, rotating her hand. "Juvia didn't know Gajeel-kun became such a coward."

Gajeel whipped his head back to Juvia. "What the hell did you say!?"

Juvia shrugged. "It's just that the Gajeel-kun that Juvia knew never gave such pitiful excuses. The old Gajeel-kun would never be this spineless."

"Who you calling spineless!?" Gajeel snarled.

Juvia continued as if she hadn't heard him. "The old Gajeel-kun didn't care about what others thought or if he was _good enough_. Gajeel-kun didn't need anybody's approval."

"I don't!"

Juvia sighed "If the old Gajeel-kun wanted something, he would fight for it with all his strength. Gajeel-kun wouldn't give up this easily."

Juvia glanced at Gajeel from the corner of her eye. "Unless Fairy Tail has made Gajeel-kun soft?"

"HELL NO, I ain't soft! What's your problem, Juvia!?" Gajeel roared, "Are you trying to piss me off!? I'm still a badass! I ain't a coward and I don't need anyone's permission! And I'm not some pansy who quits! I don't give a shit what other's think, I'm not gonna give up on-!"

Gajeel paused, his brows furrowed. "…on…"

"…Hm." He grunted.

He looked at Juvia.

Juvia just smiled at him.

Gajeel slowly smirked. "…Damn. You got me, woman."

He got up and stretched. His cocky grin was back. "Guess I have no choice then. The great Gajeel-sama doesn't mope around! "

Gajeel looked down at the water mage.

"Thanks, Juvia."

Juvia was just glad to see her teammate happy again. "Of course, Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel grinned and started to walk away but paused after a few steps. He turned towards Juvia.

"If that ice-bastard gives you any problems, let me know. I'll talk to him."

"Juvia doesn't think that will be necessary, but Juvia is grateful to Gajeel-kun anyways." Juvia responded, waving her hand.

Gajeel nodded and continued walking. Juvia observed Gajeel's retreating form. Even though she said it mainly to rile him up, it was true that Gajeel became "soft" in a way.

But Juvia didn't think that was a bad thing at all, as she watched him approach Levy's table. His attitude, while still brash, has calmed down a considerable amount since his phantom days. Gajeel no longer punched people for looking at him funny, or took pleasure in other's pain. Though, he might make an exception for Natsu. Gajeel might deny any fondness for Fairy Tail and its members, but the truth is…Gajeel has never looked happier. In all their years in Phantom Lord, Juvia has never seen Gajeel grin like he does now, nor had she ever seen him this relaxed in the presence of others. Juvia supposed that with everyone here just being so unabashedly _themselves_, it was hard for Gajeel not to open up as well.

Though, Gajeel wasn't the only one has changed since joining. Juvia too, has also been heavily influenced by the guild. Although Gray may have been the catalyst, Juvia would be lying if she said the whole guild didn't contribute to her growth. Nowhere else had she learned more about friendships and family more than here. And, Juvia thought with a fond look as she surveyed the members around her…this was definitely her family.


End file.
